


The art of werewolf taming

by Kurerufox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Blood and Torture, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dungeon, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Hallucinations, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Prequel, Prison, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Sub Derek Hale, Subspace, Threats, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Derek helps FBI agent and lover Stiles on an investigation but gets kidnapped by a vampire, she wants to tame him and turn him into the perfect wolf-pet as a gift.This is a short story that's also a prequel to the "Disappearing in Hawaii" story.Mind the tags!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. 1 - Catch a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please forgive my mistakes, this is not beta-read!

It was a cold rainy night, Derek had been following the killer's scent for more than four hours and was starting to feel cold and tired, he had volunteered to help Stiles and the FBI track the monster down but was starting to wonder if he could really be of any help. He took his phone out and called the young FBI agent, ended up leaving a message on his answering machine because the man was probably busy:

-"Stiles, it's me. I'm still following the smell but still haven't found anything, I'm at an old abandoned factory down-town now, it's called Williamson & something, the name has been partially erased by time, I couldn't read it. Anyway, I'll call you back if I find something..." He hesitated but finally added: "Love you, be careful." And finally hanged up.

The trail was going inside one of the buildings, he followed it silently, inside it smelled of oil and old rubber, probably an old car factory or maybe tyres, the scent was strong and the wolf had to concentrate to be able to follow his trail, that's probably why he did not notice the strange woman standing high above his head on an old beam, watching him with interest with her orange glowing eyes.

He kept on walking, going further inside the old structure until he found himself in a part that probably used to be the office because it was composed of small rooms and corridors. He could smell that humans had been there not too long ago, maybe victims, maybe just vagabonds, homeless people or kids, he had no way of knowing so he just went on. Unaware that the woman was still following him.

Then he smelled blood, fresh human blood without the shadow of a doubt, he heard voices coming from a room further down the corridor and he knew he had found the killer and maybe the person or persons assisting him, he was not working alone, now it made sense, how he had managed to elude the FBI all this time. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Stiles again, only to end up talking to his answering machine again, he walked to a corned where he could talk safely and left a message:

-"Stiles, it's me again, he's here, he's at the factory and he's not working alone, I heard voices, I'm gonna investigate, I'll call you back. Get your arse down here fast, bring reinforcements." Derek hanged up his phone and turned around he was startled by the woman that was standing in front of him, he had not smelled her nor heard her approach him, he frowned. She smiled and said:

-"You're a werewolf aren't you? It's been such a long time since I last saw one of you... I thought you had gone extinct! My mother is gonna be so happy when I bring you back to her as a present!" The wolf snarled but before he could do anything the mysterious woman had jumped on him and stung him with something, he managed to get her off him, or maybe she did, he was not sure. He smelled his own blood and looking at her bloody hand realised she had claws, he groaned, feeling his head starting to spin.

-"Wha...what are _you_?" He asked as his legs started to wobble beneath him. "What did you do to me?" She smiled, or maybe she was only showing him the long fangs that she had in her mouth. He fell on the ground slowly loosing consciousness, she crouched next to him and patted his head.

-"I gave you a strong sedative wolf. I heard you calling and asking for reinforcements, I would have loved to fight with you for a while, it would have been more fun, but I can't risk loosing such a rare prey." She grinned. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to play around later." And Derek went out cold.

When he came to, he found that he was naked as a worm and had a metal collar around his neck attached to a chain bolted to a metal ring on the floor. He was in a small dark room, alone, laying on the floor, he could smell many different odours but they were all a bad presage: fear, despair, angst amongst others, as well as piss, excrements and blood, a lot of it. He tried to get his collar off, tried pulling on his chain but quickly realised it was useless. He heard steps and prepared for the worst, the door opened and the woman from the factory entered, she had a leash in her hand and said:

-"Now doggy, behave, let me attach this leash to your collar, don't make me hurt you." Derek snarled and attacked her, which turned out to be a mistake because she was hiding a cattle prod behind her back and shocked him immediately, he yelped before falling back on the cold floor body shaking in pain. She crouched next to him and patted his head. "You will learn to behave, don't worry, I'll tame you, cute wolf." She shocked him again for good measure before she attached the leash on his collar and pulled him closer to her face, licked his lips, he groaned and she chuckled. “You are so good looking, I’m gonna enjoy making you suffer.” She kissed him, tongue invading his mouth while his body kept on shaking, muscles tensing from the aftermath of the electric shock, taking advantage of the fact that he could not do anything. Then she dragged him towards the door, he choked on his collar and whined she stopped for a second and said. "Well get on all fours, come on, don't waste my time!" She knew that werewolves were strong creatures and that he would recover faster than a simple human.

Crawling on all four, even with his body still shaking from the electricity was better than being dragged and choke, so Derek did his best to follow her pace, they went down a long corridor, passed many cells like his before they ended up in a wider room in which the wolf discovered with horror, were all sorts of torture devices, it was a proper dungeon, like in the Middle Ages, filled with accessories as well as chains hanging from the ceiling, tables and chairs fitted with restraints, X shaped crosses, shackles bolted in the walls and in the floor in various places, men dressed in black leather with matching black gloves and masks covering their faces, looking like true executioners and many other inventive-looking devices Derek did not know, the only difference from a Middle Ages dungeon was that this room was clean and bright, smelled of blood and bleach, everything seemed to be sterilised and was neatly organised. Derek stopped, petrified at the sight, unable to step in. The woman turned around and chuckled, then she said:

\- “Come on, time to clean you up you filthy beast.” She pulled on the leash to get him in but he resisted she waved the kettle pro in his face. “Do you want more of this?” Derek snarled and she hit shocked him on the head, he yelped, his body arched and convulsed, the pain was tremendous. The woman dragged him on the floor, not bothered that he made choking sounds, unable to breathe properly as she took him to a corner of the room, behind plastic curtains. A black-leathered man grabbed him and carried him to the corner, shackled both his hands up to the chain hanging from the ceiling and went back to his post.

The woman took a hose neatly hanging on the wall and opened the valve, the cold water that hit Derek made him hiss, the jet was powerful and it stung his body, pushing him roughly against the wall like a rag doll, he whined in pain and groaned in anger, eyes sending daggers to the woman, when the jet aimed to his private parts, the pain was even greater, he yelled and shouted:

\- “Rhaa! You fucking bitch! Stop! I’m gonna kill you!” The woman frowned and aimed at his mouth, he turned his face and moved his body but the black-leathered man grasped his body and held him so that he could not evade the water jet, he started drowning unable to get air in any more and panicked, his legs kicking uselessly the air and the man beside him until the woman stopped. He vomited water and coughed between his sharp intakes of air, his lungs were burning like his throat.

\- “You’d better watch that filthy mouth of yours, dog. Water isn’t the only thing I have at my disposal to clean it.” Said the woman on a stern tone. She signalled the black-leathered man and he unshackled the wolf, pulled him by his leash to give it to the woman. “Sit.” She said to the wolf who was standing up before her.

\- “Go to hell.” He replied in a rusty voice, still coughing water. The woman extended her right arm sideways, hand wide open and said:

\- “Riding crop, the red one.” To what another black-leathered man moved towards a cupboard, opened it and picked the desired item before bringing it back to the woman, placing it in her hand with a small bow. Derek looked at the small leather stick and chuckled before he looked at her straight in the eyes and repeated:

\- “Go. To. Hell. Bitch.” The whipping that followed came down fast, faster that the wolf had expected, it was also much more brutal, he barely found the time to curl his body to protect his face and genitals from the woman’s strong blows. Because she was also much stronger than he had anticipated and soon his body was covered in bloody marks, nearly each whip ending up cutting his skin. In no time the woman had him whining and wailing, curled on the floor with his body shaking and jumping from the blows. She finally stopped and asked:

\- “What were you saying?” Derek wanted to give her the same answer but had difficulties breathing so a part of his rational mind convinced him to simply shut up. So he did. “You will not look at me straight in the eyes filthy dog, unless I tell you to. Do you understand?” Derek was still debating with himself if he should agree or answer when she started whipping him again saying:

\- “You...” Whip. “will...” Whip. “answer...” Whip. “when...” Whip. “talked...” Whip. “to...” Whip. “You...” Whip. “will...” Whip. “not...” Whip. “look...” Whip. “up...” Whip. “unless...” Whip. “told...” Whip. “to do so.” Whip. “Do...” Whip. “you...” Whip. “understand?” Whip.

Derek was in such pain by the time she stopped that he was sobbing in spite of himself, the first wounds had not healed and the newly inflicted ones landing on top of them were even more painful, he managed to answer in a shaky and faltering voice:

\- “Y…yes. I…I un…ders…stand.” She whipped him again and he yelped, not understanding what he had done wrong.

\- “ _Mistress_.” She said. “That is what you will call me. Understood?” _Bitch_ is what Derek thought but he was in too much pain to be defiant so he replied:

\- “Yes…mi…mistress.” She crouched next to him and he flinched when she patted his head.

\- “Good boy.” The wolf just wanted to rip her hand off but he just groaned. Unfortunately that was enough for her dislike. “Oh no.” She said as she got up swiftly. “No, no, no. You do not growl at me bad dog!” Derek prepared himself for another round of whipping but it did not happen, she pulled on his leash. “Come here!” He frowned and refused to follow, she let out a heavy sigh. “Now you’re asking for it!” She chuckled and grinned. “Fine.” She looked at all the black-leathered men and asked “Which one of you wants to fuck him?” To Derek’s astonishment they all raised their hands eagerly, the woman looked back at him and said. “I don’t want to make any jealous, I’m gonna let them all have you.” The wolf’s eyes widened and he looked at the men, there were three of them and he could see them smile behind their masks, he looked back at the woman in disbelief and mumbled:

\- “Wh…what? No…no way… you…can’t. No…” But she stood there looking down at him with her chin raised up.

\- “You will learn respect, even if I have to carve it into you.” She dropped the leash and signalled the black-leathered men, they all moved as one, seemingly happy and too eager for Derek’s taste, he tried to run, struggled but it was a lost fight, the men were stronger than average humans and he could not turn into a werewolf unless he wanted to strangle himself on his metal collar.

The men dragged him to a table, one of them even took the time to rub his cock teasingly on the way making him squirm, apparently finding it amusing, chuckling behind his mask.

\- “No! Get off! Get off me…youf…fucking goons Get off! Lemme go!” He struggled some more as they made him bend over a short table just about the size of his chest, with his bottom exposed and his head hanging on the other side and shackled his wrists underneath the small table.

\- “Have you ever taken multiple cocks at the same time wolf?” Asked one of the henchman. An when another one of them stood in front of his face and opened his pants, Derek understood that this table was made just for that. He snarled:

\- “Try and put… put your co…cock in my mouth…and I…I’ll bite it off!” The man chuckled and the one on the other side grasped viciously Derek’s cock and balls and said:

\- “Oh no you won’t, because you’re our little slut now, you’ll suck him and please him, or you will loose your cock.” He squeezed to make his point and the wolf’s body tensed as he whined in pain. “Understood?”

\- “Y…Yeah…” The man squeezed again.

\- “It’s _Yes sir_.”

\- “Yes sir!” Swiftly replied Derek.

\- “Good boy.” Said the woman now standing by his side, the man before him took his cock out, and stroked it a few times, but he was already hard, Derek whimpered. “Now be a good slut and let me see that tongue of yours.” She took him by the chin and waited for him to open his mouth and put his tongue out. “Good boy.”

Derek could feel the men behind him moving, he heard the sound of clothes being discarded and suddenly something wet and cold was poured on the crack of his ass, he jolted and tried to turn around to see what was going on, even if he knew. The woman grasped his hair and held him in place, she chuckled.

\- “What’s that doggy? Is that my men preparing your tight little ass-cunt? Huh? Yes it is.” A finger slid inside him and he gasped.

\- “Please, don’t do this… mistress. Please, I…I’ll be obedient! Please stop them! Mistress.”

\- “It’s too late for begging doggy! I’m not gonna loose my men’s trust by coming back on my decision… Look at how eager they are to fuck you, I don’t want to disappoint them. Besides, you need a good lesson, it’s your first day, you need to learn how things work around here.” And a second finger was added in his arse, it felt painful even with the lube that was also added, the wolf whined. The woman was still holding his hair and chin. “Now open that mouth, suck that cock.”

\- “Please don’t… You… you fucking bitch…” It was said with no conviction but the woman looked at the goon and said:

\- “Go ahead, clean that filthy mouth with your cock my dear.”

The man before him positioned himself and Derek reopened his mouth reluctantly, the goon was itching, he enthusiastically started fucking him with no delay, the tip of his hard member poking at the back of the wolf’s mouth, making him choke and slightly gag.

\- “Look at that slut, taking your cock. What a lovely sight.” Said the woman, the man groaned and replied:

\- “Yes your highness, lovely indeed!”

\- “Do you want to deep-throat him?”

\- “Yes please your highness!” The woman looked back at Derek who looked at her from the corner of his eye, his mouth filled with the cock.

\- “Do you hear that doggy? Now you be a good boy and take it all in.” Derek wanted to say no, to tell her to fuck off, he did not know any more, maybe he wanted to beg but he only managed to make a muffled sound with pleading eyes. It was useless obviously. Behind him the man added a third finger and started moving a bit faster, probably getting aroused by what he could see. The third man slapped the wolf’s ass sharply, making him jump, that’s when the one in front of him pushed his cock all the way to the back of his throat, he stayed there for a few seconds, groaning in pleasure at the tightness engulfing his hard member, Derek could not breathe, his eyes started watering, he was drooling making a mess of saliva and pre-cum beneath him.

The man pulled back and let him take a breath before he repeated his action a second and a third time, then he fucked his mouth again and repeated his deep-throating action, he had moved both his hands on Derek’s head and was forcing him to stay still, then he made a louder groan and pulled himself out completely, he admired the drooled covered gaping mouth offered to him and went back in again, he just kept on doing that.

Meanwhile, behind Derek the man had decided he had stretched him enough, he pulled his fingers out and pressed his hard member at the entrance of the wolf’s hole, from the corner of his eye, Derek saw the woman nod and the goon pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt. It was a big stretch, painful and violent because the man did not let him adjust at all, he just started fucking him right away. His body arched in pain and he tried to whine but the cock in his mouth was preventing him from doing that, he felt something being torn inside of him and his body jerked in reaction. The woman saw it and said:

\- “Add more lube.”

\- “Yes your highness.” The cock inside him slid out, more lube was added, pushed inside him by eager fingers before the penis was back in and picking up its pace. Derek was panting, trying to catch his breath between two deep-throating, his head was spinning violently, his heart beating in his temples with the lack of oxygen, he was dribbling saliva and pre-cum, his nose was running and his eyes were crying, he was in such a poor state, he felt overwhelmed by it all and started sobbing.

The added pressure of the sobbing in his throat made the man in his mouth cum, he finished emptying his ball with a few more deep-throating and pulled back exhaling with a satisfied sound. He patted the wolf’s head and said:

\- “Good little cunt.” Derek was breathing heavily, drool and semen dripping from his gaping mouth. The man in his arse was pumping into him relentlessly, fucking him hard and deep, he was in pain but could not voice it, his abused throat was hurting him too much, only small whines were escaping him.

The hands on his hips suddenly felt like iron claws digging into his skin, he whined louder in pain and the man picked up his pace yet again, Derek let his head fall, he tried to relax, hoping it would be less painful if he could. The man behind him finally came, burying himself as deep as he could inside the wolf with a groan of satisfaction, Derek felt the semen fill him and drip out of him when the man gave a few last vicious thrust before pulling out. Derek exhaled shakily. The woman grasped his hair again to make him raise his head, this time he kept his eyes down respectfully.

\- “Good boy.” She said. “See, you _can_ learn the rules. That’s good. Now look at me.” He did. “Did you enjoy this?”

\- “No…” He said. The woman waited a few seconds, but he did not realise why.

\- “Well, maybe you need a few more teachings after all…” He looked at her frowning but distressed as he asked:

\- “What? Why?”

\- “It’s _No mistress_ , _Please mistress… Mistress,_ you stupid dog!”

\- “I apologise mistress, please… I’m sorry mistress!”

\- “Well, we’re not done anyway, one of my men’s still waiting for his turn. But tell me, have you ever taken two cocks at once in that tight arsehole of yours?” Derek’s eyes widened and he gasped.

\- “No… no mistress. Please don’t… please mistress…” He sobbed because the men were nodding eagerly around him. She leaned closer to him and tilted her head.

\- “Oh, you don’t want to get two cocks in your slutty hole?”

\- “No mistress, I don’t, please don’t… please mistress…” His voice faltered as he sobbed. One of the men, probably the one waiting for his turn considering the rock hard cock he was holding in his hand, was rubbing and pinching his ass-cheek while stroking himself.

\- “I am willing to be merciful if I believe that you’ve understood the lesson. So, have you?”

\- “Yes, yes! I have, yes mistress, I understand, I promise! Please be merciful mistress.” He saw the woman give a nod to the man playing with his bottom and watched him position himself at his already swollen entrance, then he felt him press his cock and penetrate him. Derek gasped and hissed at the renewed pain it procured him, the new goon was less in a hurry apparently, he started rocking his hips slowly, the wolf whined as the man pushed himself and out with long moans, he grabbed the cheeks before him and spread them to watch his cock slide in and out the redden ring of muscles humming with pleasure at the sight.

\- “I believe you understood. So instead, you will do your best to satisfy me with your mouth and tongue while he fucks you, yes?”

\- “Yes mistress, I will.” She slapped him, jolting him with surprise.

\- “Don’t be an ungrateful brat, thank me for my mercy!”

\- “Yes, I’m sorry, thank you mistress!”

\- “Good.” Then the woman addressed the man who was currently inside him: “Stop, turn him around, I want to sit on his face.” So the man’s cock slid out and the wolf let out a breath, he was unshackled and roughly handled by the strong henchman who turned his body around, landing him on his back where his wounds were not completely closed yet.

Derek hissed, his face wincing in pain. The man did not bother putting the shackles back on him, he just lifted the wolf’s legs over his shoulders and swiftly pushed his hard cock back inside him with a low moan of delight. The woman was helped by the two other goons to climb on the table, she crouched over Derek’s face exposing her pussy to him and said:

\- “You’d better make me cum with that filthy tongue of yours doggy, or you’re gonna regret it. Do you understand?” The man fucking him had picked up his pace and Derek was slightly panting again when he replied:

\- “Ye…yes mistress, I…I will, I under…stand mi…mistress.” She sat on his face and grabbed his hair, he licked her and realised that she was already more than wet, he sucked on her clitoris and used his tongue as best as he could to try and make her happy. He could feel the man inside him getting more and more excited and pounding into him harder when suddenly he started hitting his prostate, the wolf moaned, writhed to escape the feeling, but the man grabbed the upper part of his legs to push himself deeper and hit him harder, intentionally right there.

Derek moaned in rhythm, unable to refrain himself, panting between two licks of his tongue, breathing hard trough his nose, smelling the woman’s sex and feeling the man filling him inside and giving him pleasure he did not want to receive from this, he felt more violated at this instant than when he had a cock in his mouth, he whined because the woman started rocking her hips on his tongue pulling his hair to keep him in place, until she reached her orgasm, he felt her clito getting harder on his tongue until she did, her whole body shivering with waves of pleasure as she moaned loudly. The two men helped her get down the table and they all watched the last goon fuck Derek senseless for what seemed like a very long time.

Apparently he needed time before cumming, a lot of it, or maybe he just wanted to fuck, maybe the woman had kept him last because she knew, whatever the reason, Derek lost track of time, he was in pain mainly because of the wounds on his back now, and a bit because something had been torn inside him by the first guy, but pleasure was also slowly pushing him to his climax, he did his best to think about whatever he could not to cum until it was simply impossible for him no to.

The man had been hitting his prostate at a steady pace, slamming his hips against Derek’s with force, his balls slapping on the prisoner’s cheeks hard enough for the wolf to be sure the man would have bruises on them, or at least he hoped. When the goon decided to change his pace, and started thrusting at a slightly different angle it changed everything for Derek, he yelped in rhythm and tried to push the man away with his hands but one of the henchmen grabbed them and held them above his head while his co-worker finished his task zealously. 

Derek lost it, he writhed and yelped, panting loudly, arched his body and thrashed about but nothing stopped the relentless hard rhythm in which the man was hammering his cock inside him, right into his prostate with each thrust, he came with sobs of defeat, spilling his semen all over his chest, untouched.

The small crowd shouted and mocked him, he could not make out what they were saying exactly because he was not really there any more, he was in a different space, a small still coherent part of his brain wondered if that was what they call sub-space, if maybe he had reached it by enduring too much pain, too much stimulation and too much shame, his senses overwhelmed by it all. He sobbed and wailed, tears running down his face wondering if he was the one sobbing and if it was due to the pain or the pleasure. The woman leaned over him an bit him in the neck, he yelped in a low croaky voice as her fangs pierced his skin all the way to his carotid, she drank his blood, licked the wound she had done and stepped back to her place to watch the end of the show.

The man fucked him for a few more minutes but Derek’s body had gone almost limp, except for the few jolts that his prostate being hit would still send through him every now and then, it did not seem to bother the goon who was grunting and sweating, drooling through his black mask on the wolf’s body until he finally came, pushing his cum deep inside the shivering body in which he was buried, groaning like a beast as he did. Then he pulled his reddened cock out before gently lowering Derek’s legs and letting them go. He was panting heavily but managed to thank the woman.

Derek’s body was a mess, covered with a mix of sweat, semen and saliva, shivering and panting, mouth gaping and eyes in a daze, the only reason why he had not fell on the floor miserably was because the black-leathered man holding his hands above his head had not let him go.

The woman approached him with a smirk on her face, a part of Derek saw her and his body flinched in apprehension with a sob but the rest of him was not really fully there, the woman must have sensed it because she rubbed his face gently and said:

\- “There there puppy, hush now, we’re done for today.” Then she turned to her goons and said: “Wash him _gently_ , and take him back to his cell when you’re done, give him a blanket so he doesn’t catch a cold.”

\- “Yes your highness.” Replied the men in unison, the woman left and Derek passed out.


	2. 2 - Collar your wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Mind the tags -
> 
> Tell me if you think i missed one!

Derek woke up with a start after a night filled with nightmares involving Stiles and the three guards that had been raping him the day before, it was not long before his cell door opened and one of them entered.

\- "On your knees dog!"

\- "Fuck you." The henchman smirked and took the kettle prod on his belt.

\- "I don't like repeating myself, but I can't be bothered dragging you along the corridor because you're seizing with electricity so get on your fucking knees!" Derek looked at the kettle prod and back at the man dressed in leather.

\- "I don't mind repeating myself. Fuck you." The man went straight for his neck, the electricity hit the metal collar and Derek hit the ground in pain.

\- "Fucking piece of shit." The henchman attached the leash on the collar and dragged Derek along the corridor complaining and kicking him every now and then as he stopped to switch hands. The wolf was choking and gasping behind him but he did not care. "You werewolves don't die easy, I know so you can choke on that fucking collar, I ain't stopping, I don't give a fuck. Maybe next time you'll obey!" He stopped and was about to kick Derek again but the wolf moved faster than him and kicked him, he yelled and groaned, it only annoyed him more and he kicked the wolf lying on the floor harder and more times in return. When his prisoner was curled on himself, bleeding and whining, holding his belly, the leathered man went back to dragging him on the cold floor towards the dungeon. When he entered another henchman said:

\- "What took you so long?"

\- "Guess! That fucker is thick-headed and he fucking kicked me! Piece of shit!" He kicked Derek again for good measure, gave the leash to a man dressed like adoctor and who was visibly waiting for it. 

\- "Get on this table." Said the man to Derek.

\- "Fuck you."

\- "I guess this is what you answered to this guard... Not very sophisticated." He turned around and took something on a tray. "I'm not gonna kick you you know, my speciality are poisons, I find them more refined and much more efficient."

\- "Go to hell." The man crouched next to him, he had something in his hand. Before Derek could stop him he had stabbed him in the lower abdomen with a thin blade, the pain was bad, but what was worst came slowly after: the poison in which it had been soaked slowly made its way in Derek's body. The wolf hissed when the first pins and needles sort of sensations hit him, spreading from the blade wound.

\- "Get up and get on this table now." He stood up and looked at Derek at his feet. "If I have to repeat myself another time, I'll simply make you drink the stuff right here on the floor. And you can believe me when I say it's worst when ingested. Do I make myself clear?" Derek was whimpering softly, trying to pretend like he did not care, like he was not in that much pain.

\- "D..Do wha...whatever y..you... want and f...fuck you!"

\- "Fine, the mistress had warned me you were stubborn, I don't mind. Guards? Come here and hold this one for me will you?"

\- "Yes sir." Two guards dressed in their black leather torturing suits came forward and grabbed Derek, immobilising him on the cold floor.

\- "You, come here and open his mouth."

\- "Yes sir." The third guard did as he was ordered and Derek had no choice but to keep his mouth opened as the poison fanatic approached him with his precious liquid.

\- "Pay attention wolf, I'm only going to give you a few drops, count with me." He took the vial and opened it, took a dropper out and positioned it over Derek's mouth, aiming for the back of his tongue. "One, two, three, four, five. That should do it for now. Close his mouth please and keep it closed for a minute."

\- "Yes sir." Derek could feel the wretched thing starting to burn his tongue and throat. The guard put a hand on his mouth and the other under his chin, he tried hard not to swallow, but his saliva was making the poison invade his mouth completely, his eyes started crying with pain and he started whining in spite of himself.

\- "And put him on the table, my back is killing me, I'm not gonna bend myself over for him." Said the torturer.

\- "Yes sir." Derek was handled and put on the table, shackled to it by his wrists, ankles and by the collar on his neck. He inadvertently swallowed at some point and gasped in pain, his eyes widening before he winced, trying to breathe through his nose to calm the throbbing in his head.

\- "You can take your hand off his mouth now, thank you."

\- "Yes sir." Derek opened his mouth and took a harsh breath, as if fresh air could help, it did not. The poisoner stepped in his field of vision.

\- "How does it feel? Worst than it did with the blade doesn't it?" Derek was shivering but he managed to reply:

\- "G...go to hell... youf...fucking... psycho." The man ignored him.

\- "Her highness called me to teach you good manners and obedience because she's busy today. So let's get started." He clapped his hands. "Lesson one: You may not look at anyone directly in the eyes, unless you are told to do so." He pulled a tray next to Derek's head and took something on it. "This device will keep your eyes opened until you understand the lesson. He attached the torture device on his prisoner's head and as promised, it forced him to keep his eyes opened. "Now, this is a different kind of poison." He shook the vial in front of Derek. "See? The colour isn't the same." He chuckled. "You'll feel the difference too." He opened it and again used a dropper to let a few drop fall in each eye. Derek yelled in pain immediately. "Now tell me, what is lesson number one?"

\- "Fuck you!"

\- "No. Lesson number one is: You may not look at anyone directly in the eyes, unless you are told to do so." He pressed a few more drops in the opened eyes of his victim, eliciting new screams of pain and writhing. "We will keep on doing this until you can tell me what lesson number one is Derek, I am in no hurry." He waited a little while longer for the wolf to calm down and asked again: "So tell me, what is lesson number one?" 

His eyes were burning, his vision was blurred and no amount of tears was enough to get the poison out, the thing was getting in his brain, making his entire body shake on its own, he was not sure he would ever see properly again but he was sure about one thing: no torture was ever gonna make him beg again, he had thought about it during the previous night, they could hurt him, rape him cut his limbs, he would not submit, he groaned in rage and helplessness but replied:

\- "FUCK YOU!"

\- "No. Lesson number one is: You may not look at anyone directly in the eyes, unless you are told to do so." And the man repeated his action over and over but Derek never gave up. He struggled like a wild beast on the table, yelled, cried, sobbed and writhed but his answer was always the same.

After many rounds, the torturer got tired of repeating the same thing. He put a hand on Derek's chest, the wolf's breath was ragged and shallow, his heartbeat was very high, his body was trying to fight the poison but the quantity was too much for it to be able to do so. He knew werewolves were strong, but at this rate he was probably going to kill the beast.

\- "My god, her highness was right, you are stubborn indeed... We're going to try something else, but first you need to rest, time for your body to deal with what I've given you so far." He took the eye-torturing devices off, Derek whined. "I'm going to take a break and will be back in a moment." He left. Derek sobbed for a while, the tears were stating to soothe his closed eyes, giving him a bit of comfort. After a little while longer, he felt like he could breathe a little better, his head was not banging as loud as before. Just as he was starting to relax a gloved hand landed on his belly, startling him.

\- "Are you awake wolf?" Asked the man's voice, Derek recognised it, it was the guard who had escorted him, he could smell his arousal too. He kept his eyes shut as well as his mouth, the pain was finally receding, he wanted a bit of peace and quiet. But the hand travelled slowly to his crotch forcing a reaction out of him, he opened his eyes but all he could see was a blur. "Yes you are..." The hand touched his flaccid penis, he exhaled sharply, clenched his teeth, the hand travelled further down between his ass cheeks and a finger started pressing at his entrance. "You kicked me earlier, soI decided I'm gonna fuck you later, when you're back in your cell." The probing finger slid inside him and Derek gasped before he could clench his teeth again to keep himself silent "I just wanted to let you know that." The finger slid in and out painfully since it had no lubricant at all, the wolf winced. "I'm gonna fuck you hard, you're gonna regret what you did dog." Derek flinched, the man had moved closer to whisper in his ear.

\- "Fuck you." He said. The finger in his arse turned into three and he yelped.

\- "No dog, fuck you!" The man chuckled and so did the two others in the room.

\- "The doc's coming back!" Said one of them and the fingers slid out of Derek swiftly, he heard the guard leave and go back to his place. The door opened and the torturer's voice said:

\- "I'm back, let's move on to lesson number two." Derek saw a blur move towards him and what was probably its face lean over him to inspect his eyes. The man seems disappointed. "Your body isn't healing very fast..." There was movement and noises of metal against metal, something being poured maybe, alcohol being rubbed against his arm with some cotton then a needle pierced his skin, something was injected in his vein, the needle was taped on his arm, after a few seconds his heart slowed down a little, his head began to turn, his stomach felt strange.

\- "What did you do to me?" He asked.

\- "So, lesson number two: you shall stay silent unless you are being asked a question. Repeat lesson number one to me Derek, do you remember it?"

\- "Yeah, fuck you."

\- "No, lesson number one is: You may not look at anyone directly in the eyes, unless you are told to do so. Lesson number two is: you shall stay silent unless you are being asked a question."

Derek could feel his head spinning and his thoughts beginning to loose their sense, he could see flashes of colour, the man kept on asking the same questions over and over and repeating the same sentences, at some point Derek lost completely touch with reality and started having vivid hallucinations, scary scenes of the past when Stiles had been in danger or hurt and without realising it he said his name a few times before he lost consciousness.

The next time he woke up, a hand was slapping violently his face and he was lying on the floor of his cold cell, collar attached to the chain bolted on the floor.

\- "Wake up dog! Time for a hard cock!" He could hear another man laughing behind the one slapping him. "Yeah come on, I want you to be conscious while I fuck you, I like hearing you moan and whine like the slut that you are, little wolf cunt." Derek wanted to tell him to fuck off, but was feeling too weak to speak. The man grabbed his legs and slid his body towards him, with no stretching or preparation he slid his hard cock inside Derek's arsehole, he had lubed himself, probably for his own pleasure more than anything. Derek gaped silently, unable to make a sound despite the pain. The guard fucked him violently and at some point he managed to whine and that seemed to please the henchman. "Yeah, fucking whine, you like my cock in your little cunt hole don't you?" He kept on pounding into Derek until he came inside him. Then he got up and said: "What a nice cum hole you have, I think I'll come back again later." He left Derek's body on the cold floor laughing as he closed the door.

\- "Fuck you." Whispered Derek before he sobbed silently. After a while exhaustion embraced him again and he fell asleep. He had nightmares and woke up feeling cold and hungry, thirsty, sobbed and tried to find sleep again with no success.

Many hours later the door of his cell opened.

\- "Wake up dog, time for another round, my friend here's feeling like fucking a dog's cunt, get on all fours.

\- "Fuck you." Said Derek, happy to have found back his voice. Of course it was useless, even worked against him because the men handled him roughly and he ended up on all fours with the friend's hard and big cock in his hole, the man abused him as he fucked him, slapping his cheeks with his large hands, pulling his hair to yank his head back and hammer into him, Derek was whining and writhing but could not escape, the man finally came, inside him and he could feel the semen filling him, he sobbed in spite of himself and the man chuckled, licking his face, drooling on him he said in a husky voice:

\- "Yeah, you're a nice slutty dog aren't you?" Before dropping Derek's body on the floor and leaving. The wolf sobbed, curling his body in a foetal position and laughed like a mad man when he told himself that maybe now he would be able to find sleep again. But he did not, he just sobbed silently until much later, thinking about Stiles and his life before, wondering if he was ever going to leave this place, if anyone was looking for him, knew where to look.

The next time his door opened he jerked awake and crawled in a corner opposite the door, the woman came in, he could almost see her, he recognised her long dark hair and faint smell, his body had worked hard on healing him but the lack of proper food and hydration was not helping getting his eyesight back.

\- "So Derek, I hear you've been a naughty dog?" The blurred form moved closer to him and crouched by his side. "My god, your eyes are a mess... can you actually see something?" Derek frowned and tried to talk but found he could not, his throat was too dry, a hand grabbed his hair and another touched his mouth. "When was the last time he had something to drink?"

\- "I don't know your highness." Replied a low sorry voice in the corridor.

\- "For fuck sake! Look at his lips, I can tell it's been a while!" The hand in his hair made him move on one side. "I can tell some of you found the time to fuck him though!" She got up and walked to the door. "Get in there, bring him to me. And hurry up!" She said in a stern voice as she left. The two blurs in the corridor swiftly moved in the cell, the wolf struggled and fought to stay in his cell with no success, but at least he was not making it easy on them.

He ended up in the dungeon room again, recognising it by its smell and its bright white lights, as he was dragged past a human form he heard it whisper to him:

\- "Hey there little cum hole, I'll see you later!" And he shivered in spite of himself. The two guards made him sit on a cold metal chair and shackled him on it, wrists, ankles and collar. Derek wondered what was on the menu today, the chair was new. The woman reappeared next to him and said:

\- "Here, drink." He felt a glass pressed against his lips, he did not smell anything suspicious so he drank, too thirsty to refuse. The woman only gave him a few swallows. "That's enough for now. Doc, heal those eyes will you, I need him to see something."

\- "Yes your highness." Derek recognised the poison guy's voice. His head was yanked backwards and his eyes forcefully opened, liquid dropped into them, he winced and groaned, closing his eyes as soon as he could. "This should work fast considering he's a werewolf."

\- "Get him an IV to rehydrate him while you're at it."

\- "Yes, right away." Derek felt the needle and the tape, the fluid getting inside his body.

\- "Look at me wolf." Said the woman, he reopened his eyes, his vision was coming back, things were less of a blur. "Can you see me properly?" Derek frowned and pretended like it was not that much better to waste her time, feeling like it was his only privilege at this point. "Humm..." She turned around. "You, you said you'd see him later, called him a cum hole?"

\- "Y... yes your highness..." The man's voice was filled with fear, Derek was glad he could hear it.

\- "Were you planning on fucking him again? In his cell?"

\- "Yes your highness..."

\- "Come here." The man obeyed and Derek watched his blurry shape move closer.

\- "Fuck him now, right here." Derek clenched his teeth, this was not what he had expected.

\- "Yes your highness." The man turned to Derek who was seated. "May I move him from the chair your highness?"

\- "Well of course, do as you please." Her voice was strangely smooth, Derek found it unsettling. The guard unshackled his feet and hands but not his collar, then he made him stand up and turn around the chair awkwardly because his neck was still attached to the back of the chair.

\- "What the fuck?" Asked Derek in a rusty voice. "Can't you let off the collar's attach?"

\- "Shut up slut, move your arse." Replied the man slapping his ass cheek, Derek yelped and groaned. The man made him turn around the chair completely, lean forward and put his hands on the backrest, on either sides of the collar that was now attached under his chin instead of behind his neck. "Hold on this for support while I fuck your tight hole you little slut." Whispered the man in his ear.

\- "Fuck you!" Replied Derek as he kicked the man behind him.

\- "Ah! You fucking dog, I'm gonna make you regret this!" A blow landed on Derek's side followed by another on his back, heavy knuckles covered with thick black leather landing violently on his bare skin.

\- "Enough!" Said the woman. "Just fuck him, don't waste any more of my time!" She sounded annoyed.

\- "Yes your highness, sorry." Derek heard the man open his pants, spit probably to lube himself, then get a hold of Derek's hips, pushing his upper body down, forcing him to raise his bottom, he tried to struggle but the man was strong, he quickly found a way to immobilise Derek's body and slide his cock inside him, half choking him on his collar in the process. Derek whimpered and his hands grasped the backrest as he clenched his teeth wincing in renewed pain. "There you go slut, you like that huh? Yeah you do." Said the guard as he started pumping into him. The woman was standing in front of Derek watching him silently, his vision had come back and he was looking back at her.

\- "Harder and faster." She said. "I don't have time for this. Cum inside him already!"

\- "Yes your highness!" The man executed his order and Derek gasped before he began to whine and writhe, his hands moved towards his bottom and tried to slow the relentless rhythm but ended coming back to the armrest so he would not choke on his collar as the man pressed harder, moved faster, he gaped silently when the man grabbed his hips and hammered into him deeper, pulling Derek's body down to press him on his cock until he finally came, burying himself as deep as he could as he spilled his semen inside to wolf. Derek sobbed and gasped, his face wincing in pain.

\- "Are you finally done?" Asked the woman with no delay. 

\- "Yes your highness." Said the man as he slid his cock out of Derek's abused hole, panting hard. 

\- "Come here then, you fucking ungrateful undisciplined piece of shit." She said in a cold tone, making the man move his body in front of Derek. "You two, come here!" The two other guards obeyed. "Hold him." They did. "Now, in case you don't know the rules, here's one of them: you don't touch what's mine without my permission." She looked at Derek. "And _he_ belongs to me." The guard was pallid, Derek could tell even with the leather mask he had on his face. The woman took his spent penis in her hand. "What should I do with this situation Derek?" The wolf frowned, hesitated, the guard was looking at his with desperate eyes, the wolf said:

\- "Do whatever you want." The woman smiled and nodded.

\- "Yes, that's exactly right Derek, good dog!" She looked back at the guard. "He could have said _cut his cock._ " The guard whined. "But he's a clever dog, he knows I'm in charge, he understands I decide." She took a blade out of her belt and closed in on the guard. "Do you have something to say?"

\- "Yes your highness! Please forgive me! Please I beg you, forgive me, I was stupid, I wasn't thinking! I am so sorry! Please punish me but don't cut my cock please your highness please please!" His voice faltered in the end, he started sobbing silently. The woman looked at his limb in her hand. "Be thankful that I let you cum before this." She sliced the flesh, not the penis itself, the man yelped and cried, between two sobs he said:

\- "Thank you your highness! Thank you!"

\- "Take him to the healing bay. Out of my sight!" The two other guards obeyed silently. The woman came back to Derek. "I like rules, they make things work. When everyone knows his place everything goes smoothly, there's no need for this kind of..." she waved her hand. "Demonstrations. Do you understand Derek?" She tilted her head.

\- "Yeah." She walked behind him and slapped his bottom making him flinch.

\- "It's yes mistress, you know that."

\- "Fuck you mistress." Said calmly Derek. He expected her to slap him again but she chuckled and came back in front of him.

\- "Oh filthy mouthed doggy, I have something that will make you obey me now..." She grinned and the wolf could sense something was off, she was too happy. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unlocked the chain attached to the collar. "Kneel before me." She said with a smirk.

\- "Fuck you." Replied swiftly the wolf.

\- "How about I fuck _Stiles_ instead?" Derek gasped despite himself, she saw the effect the name had on him, it was too late. "Oh yes, that's right." She showed him a picture of Stiles walking unaware in the old factory where Derek had told him to meet him. "Cute isn't he? Do you fuck him?" Derek frowned and clenched his teeth, lowered his eyes, afraid of what could happen to the man he loved. "Oh no, he fucks you I think! Yes, you're his little bitch right?" 

\- "Shut up!" Derek snarled before he got a hold of himself and lowered his eyes again, shivering slightly.

\- "Kneel before me. Now." He exhaled sharply and obeyed. "Yes... That's right, you're gonna obey because if you don't I'll have him brought here and I'll do to him everything I did to you, only he's just a weak human, I'm not sure he'll take it as well as you did... Do you understand me?" Derek shivered.

\- "Yeah... yes I do." She slapped him.

\- " _Mistress_ you stupid dog!

\- "Yes I do Mistress!"

\- "You're gonna learn the rules and remember them! Tell me you're my submissive and obedient dog now."

\- "I'm your submissive and obedient dog now." She slapped him. He added: "Mistress, sorry... mistress." He sobbed, realising he had definitely lost the fight.

\- "Good doggy! See, you can learn, you just needed a good incentive." She slapped him again, making him whine. "Now, take your IV pole and follow me, on all four of course, like the good dog that you are."

\- "Yes mistress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests, things you'd like to see happen, just tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if I missed a tag.
> 
> also:
> 
> I love comments! ;)


End file.
